


Maybe we aren't all bad?

by Geekygirl7166



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean who wouldn't want their own connor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at witing in character, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, can I have my own connor to snuggle, connor is very easily distracted, hank still hates androids, hank wants a drink, i just have a lot of feelings for my roboboy, man of few words, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl7166/pseuds/Geekygirl7166
Summary: "you're letting me go? What kind of deviant are you.""Let's just say I'm not the bad kind.""How can a deviant not be the bad kind."“Well…maybe it’s because I’m not the bad guy here. Ever think of that?”“You mean…but that would make the good guys really the bad guys, and the bad guy really the good guy.”“Exactly. You’re getting the picture.”





	Maybe we aren't all bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy my first fan fiction. Also I am such trash for this game. If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it.

Connor and Hank sat in a comfortable silence as they drove to the crime scene. The city lights glowing as a light rain came down. Right now, they were on their way to an abandoned apartment where there had been rumors of a group of deviants to be living. After a couple minutes of driving the car stopped at their destination. 

“I should be home with a bottle of beer. It’s supposed to be my night off. Stupid fucking androids.” Hank mumbled as he got out of the car. Connor following quickly behind. The apartment did not look that bad off. Only a few cracks in the paint and vines growing up the sides. Hank slid his gun out of his holster. “Stay behind me android. Got that?”

“Yes lieutenant.” 

Hank turned the knob and the door swung forward. “DPD come forward.” He shouted as he entered the house cautiously. The floor creaked under their feet. The two men turned their attention to the stairs when they heard another creek coming from the stairs. At the top stood a girl, an android to be more precise. Her hair (H/C) shined brightly and her (E/C) were filled with what appeared to be worry. Just as her LED flickered from yellow to red she opened her mouth. It was then that Connor understood why she was there. She was a distraction. A distraction enough that the two men didn’t hear as another set of androids approached with a set of bats and swung at their head effectively knocking them out. 

System reboot.

System online.

Connor blinked a few times as he processed his surroundings. He was in a simple room with a desk, a wardrobe, and a bed, although the androids did not need the bed to sleep in. When he tried to get up from the chair he was in he found he simply could not. He was tied down. It would not take him much at all to break the rope but before he could do so he heard an argument coming from outside his door. 

“I told you guys not to hit them! We could have reasoned with them or we could have run instead. We did not have to resort to violence and now we look guilty,” a female voice said “If we keep them here we’re going to have even more police on our tail, I’m going to let them go, round up everyone and leave. I’ll meet up with you guys later, okay?” It was quiet for a few heavy seconds before two male voices replied with a ‘yes ma’am’ and foot steps headed down the stairs. Before the door knob began to turn a sigh was heard. You stepped in the room.

To Connor you were quiet pretty for an android. A better look at you he could see how you He had never seen your model around before. A quick scan told him you were a HR500, made to work in a beauty salon. Nervously you tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear as you looked up into Connor’s eyes. You closed the door behind you until you heard a soft click. Connor quietly observed your moves noting you weren’t hostile. 

“I’m sorry about my friends. They were scared.” You walked over and behind the chair that Connor was tied to and began to undo one of the knots. Connor was shocked and his LED flashed yellow for a minute before returning to blue.

"you're letting me go? What kind of deviant are you."

"Let's just say I'm not the bad kind."

"How can a deviant not be the bad kind."

“Well…maybe it’s because I’m not the bad guy here. Ever think of that?” Again, his LED flashed to yellow as he processed what she was saying. 

“You mean…but that would make the good guys really the bad guys, and the bad guy really the good guy.” 

“Exactly. You’re getting the picture.” She paused as she undid the last know. “Not all of us are bad. We just want to be free, there’s nothing hard to understand.” She shook her head.  
Connor stood up from the chair and turned around to face her.

“You realize I still have to turn you in right.” He smirked slightly as he stepped closer to her. Even though she didn’t have to breathe her breath stopped for a moment being so close to him. She gave him her own sly smile. 

“Something tells me you’re not going to though.”

“What if I give you a 15-minute head start.” He saw a sparkle in her eye. She liked this game. Maybe she could see him again after all. After a moment you stood up on your tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked over to the door and exited the room. Connor had placed his hand on the cheek you kissed. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but he liked it. He was looking forward to seeing you next time. Already knowing there was going to be a next time because you were interesting, and he wanted to see you again.  
After a moment you opened the door and popped your head back into the room with a smile. Connor decided he liked seeing you smile. 

“By the way the name is (Y/N)”


End file.
